


Los vínculos mas allá de la sangre

by Markofheaven



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markofheaven/pseuds/Markofheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ha recibido una terrible noticia su hermano Sam ha muerto en un accidente de avión con su esposa Ruby, y han dejado a su sobrino Robert S. Winchester bajo su total custodia. Pero hay un gran problema, Dean tiene una relación de hace años con su pareja sentimental Castiel del cual nadie, a excepción de su hermano, sabe., ¿cómo le explicará al niño la muerte de sus padres, cómo le explicará a su padre su relación con Cas, y como evitar que el niño sufra burlas de sus nuevos compañeros de la escuela por tener 2 "padres"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

El pequeno Robbie y la no tan pequeña casa Winchester-Novak

Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa para Dean, tanto que aún no se sentía "real", era una "estúpida pesadilla" se repetía mentalmente mientras aquella llamada por parte de una empleada de la oficina del desarrollo familiar  le daba el mensaje “Señor Winchester, lamentamos informarle del fallecimiento de su hermano Sam Winchester el pasado 20 de Diciembre por causa de un siniestro en avión, le informamos que los cuerpos se encuentran en la morgue de la ciudad de New York, esperamos venga para firmar la documentación correspondiente de manera pronta”. Al principio Dean no tenía cabeza para nada, pero si no hubiera sido por Castiel que se ocupó de todos los trámites y de comprar los boletos de bus para "Bobby" y la nana desde New York hasta Iowa, Bobby no estaría esperándole en aquella estación.

El transporte para Dean no fue nada sencillo, tuvo que ir a Lawrence para pedir el impala 67 de su padre y para eso tuvo que hablar con su padre… la idea le parecía mala ya que Dean se había peleado hace muchos años atrás y que dicho pleito terminara con decirle al hombre que no lo consideraba como su padre y hasta de lo que el viejo se iba a morir, terminó retirándose de la casa Winchester en un Abril del 2000 todo causado por la decisión de Sammy de irse a estudiar a otra parte del americano país.

Mientras manejaba el impala, que su padre le había prestado, para que fuese a buscar a su sobrino en la estación de autobuses que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraba pensando, ¿Cómo lo diría?, ¿cómo reaccionaría Bobby?, que pesar de 7 años de edad ya actuaba un poco más maduro, pero aun así... darle esa noticia podría cambiarlo totalmente. Castiel le dijo antes de salir "Dean no es conveniente hacerlo, esperemos un tiempo para llegar a ese momento" y fue esa frase que aparecía en su mente cada vez que la idea de decir la verdad le recorría".

Trató de cambiar su pensamiento y optó por pensar en su sobrino, había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que lo vió, desde su cumpleaños número 5, casi 2 años atrás.

No es que Dean no lo quisiera, adoraba a ese pequeño mocoso, tan igual a su hermano. Pero se había distanciado un poco de su familia, temeroso de lo que pudieran decir si descubrían su relación. Su padre no es que fuera la persona más tolerante del planeta tierra, y había criado a sus dos hijos con mano de hierro. Dean había tardado años en dejar de sentirse incómodo al tomar a Castiel de la mano en público.

Y aquí estaba, a punto de recoger al hijo de su hermano pequeño, con quien sólo hablaba por teléfono una o dos veces a la semana. Un hermano que había muerto.

Otra vez las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos. Su pequeño Sammy ya no estaba.

No, no podía derrumbarse. Tenía un funeral del que encargarse, un niño del que hacerse cargo.

Dios, ¿cómo se lo diría a Bobby?

Todavía recordaba el funeral de su madre. Era más pequeño que su sobrino, pero de repente el mundo había dejado de ser un lugar bonito y su padre había dejado de ser el hombre cariñoso que le contaba un cuento por las noches.

Sammy era un bebé por ese entonces, él no recordaba nada, no había perdido nada. A veces él también deseaba no recordar.

Pero Bobby sí que recordaría, y eso rompía el corazón de Dean.

Dentro de unos días llegarían los restos de Sam y Ruby, para ser enterrados cerca de su madre. Y para entonces tenía que descubrir cómo darle la noticia al pequeño.

Un pequeño que divisó en el momento que aparcó el coche, con su osito de peluche en brazos y lágrimas en los ojos.

Tal vez ya se lo habían dicho...

A lado del pequeño estaba Silvia, una mujer en sus 59 años, que usaba vestidos enteros aún. Silvia era alta (alrededor de 1.69 m) tenía más canas que cabellos negros en su cabeza, tenía una tés morena y era de procedencia latina.

Sam la había contratado ya que fue recomendada por un amigo muy cercano de Ruby. Al principio no quería contratarla (quizás porque sentía celos del amigo y de la gran influencia que éste tenía en su esposa) pero al final, unos cuantos besos y uno que otra complacencia sexual, Ruby logró hacer flaquear al menor de los Winchester, o al menos eso era lo que le contó Sam a Dean.

Al bajar del auto, el rubio se lamió los labios y se los frotó al instante con el dedo pulgar (un gesto muy común que realizaba cuando se encontraba nervioso) y se acercó. Saludó como era debido a la mujer y está le respondió de manera muy propia, se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura del pequeño, y miró como esos pequeños ojos seguían derramando lágrimas y cómo estas empapaban las mejillas. "hey Bobby, ¿Estás bien? preguntó con un intento de sonrisa. El niño levantó la mirada e hizo contacto con el, sus ojos eran verdes tan verdes como los de su abuela Mary, y tenía un cabello castaño claro que era tan adorable ya que estaba con un corte de hongo. Y con tono de voz algo ronca debido a las lágrimas dijo "olvidé traer mi pijama en casa de Silvia y mi mamá me va a regañar porque ella me la regaló".

Dean le miró con adoración.

"No te preocupes, Silvia lo llevará luego ¿verdad? " respondió Dean dirigiéndose a la mujer, quien asintió, "todo irá bien" dijo suavemente acariciando la cabeza del niño, quien seguía pensando en la pijama y que se evidenciada por su mirada perdida.

"Ahora iremos a mi casa, tus padres van estar un tiempo fuera, la pasaremos bien, tengo pizza esperándonos " comento tomando la mano del pequeño.

"Está bien, ¿Tiene pepperoni? " pregunto Bobby sonriendo y secando las lágrimas con sus manos " ¡Claro que sí!, ahora despídete de Silvia " Dijo el rubio,

"Ciao Silvia " obedeció Bobby despidiéndose de ella quien lo miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada que intentaba contener sus emociones "Pórtate bien mi niño y recuerda lavarte los dientes, ya vendré a visitarte y a devolverte tu pijama" le respondió la mujer abrazándolo fuerte, el pequeño devolvió el abrazo.

Ya instalados en el Impala Dean se preguntaba cómo iba hacer para criar a un niño de siete años aunque lo que más le aterrorizaba era la idea de contarle sobre la muerte de sus padres, eso arruinaría esa expresión de felicidad que tenía Bobby aquello era lo que más le dolía.

Castiel estaba esperándolos en su departamento, sabía lo delicado de la situación, él mismo había perdido a sus padres en un accidente, sus hermanos mayores lo habían criado y aunque eran una familia numerosa y el no había llegado conocer bien a sus padres, recordaba aquello le afecto mucho. Al castaño le hubiera gustado preparar algo de comida casera pero la cocina se le daba terrible así que sólo atino a pedir pizza como el rubio le encomendó.

Mientras estaban en carretera pasaron por el Super y a Dean se le ocurrió bajar y comprar un envase de helado, aunque no recordaba que tipo le gustaba al pequeño... esperaba que hubiese heredado el gusto por el chocolate tal y cómo su madre lo hacía, pero no quería arriesgarse así que preguntó "¿Y si vamos por un helado, Bobby?. El pequeño volteó a mirarlo y sonriendo exclamado "¡claro me encanta el helado de queso y zarzamoras!" Entraron al lugar y se dirigieron al lugar de los congelados, tras unos segundos buscando, encontraron un envase de helado del sabor y marca favorito de Rob, costaba 10. Dólares, Dean miró asustado y exclamó ¡¿Cuesta tanto?! ¿Pues que tiene? ¿Acaso es queso y zarzamoras traídas de la india?!

El pequeño castaño lo miró asombrado y dijo "no son traídas de ese lugar, pero si es muy sabroso el helado tío Dean". El rubio sonrió al niño y dijo "debe serlo, te soy honesto será la primera vez que Cas y yo lo comamos, espero que valga la pena el precio". Caminaban rumbo a las cajas y Dean agradecía que Cas le diera dinero de más en caso de emergencias, a pesar de que era poco bastó para comprar el helado y una dona que se le antojó a Dean.

Cuando salieron del lugar el pequeño Bobby miró a Dean preguntó "Dijiste que Tio Cas y tu comerán helado conmigo, entonces...iremos a tu casa de IOWA, tio? y éste le contestó, "Si, iremos, allí te esperan Cas y tu abuelo" y entraron al auto para dirigirse a su departamento.

En medio del camino, en un entronque el niño de pronto volteó hacia Dean y dijo curioso:

Tío Dean, tío Dean.

─Dime, pequeño. Contesto el otro.

─¿Cuándo veré a mami y a papi?

Dean se quedó paralizado, las manos en el volante, con la mirada fija en la luz roja del semáforo.

Oh, dios. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

─Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa, Bobby. Resolvió el rubio.

Cuando la luz pasó a verde, siguió conduciendo.

Por el momento Dean y Castiel se quedaban en la casa de Bobby Singer, su tío, quien siempre había cuidado a Sam y quien cuando Dean lo necesitó, también hizo lo mismo. Él había sido el que lo ayudó a irse, el que le enseñó todo lo que sabía de mecánica y el que le prestó el dinero a Sam y a Dean, al primero para graduarse y al tercero para montar su propio taller. El que le dijo que sacara la cabeza del culo y saliera con ese chico del que no paraba de hablar, porque el amor verdadero no llamaba todos los días a la puerta.

 Aunque John, su padre, le había invitado a quedarse en la casa de su niñez. Dean había puesto la excusa de que en esos momentos quería estar solo. Aunque en realidad simplemente no quería privarse del toque de Cas durante los días que se iban a quedar allí.

Iowa era su casa ahora, junto a Castiel. Lejos quedaba Kansas y su padre. Pero la muerte de su hermano lo había obligado a volver, a recordar su infancia y adolescencia junto a John Winchester.

Bobby tampoco conocía a su abuelo, Sam y Genevieve se habían encargado de ello. Dean sabía que John esperaba que Dean se quedara por allí algún tiempo, pero se iba a llevar una desilusión: Dean no pensaba separarse de Castiel, no después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar allí. Y tampoco iba a dejar que influenciara a Bobby.

Había trabajado mucho para que las mierdas de su padre dejaran de atormentarle, tanto con Cas como con el psicólogo al que accedió ir por fin. Sus demonios todavía lo atormentaban, pero ya no eran tan numerosos y no necesitaba una botella de wiski para ahogarlos, sólo un beso de su “ángel”.

Pasado mañana iba a ser el funeral.

Pensaba ir y después se llevaría a Bobby a su pequeña casa, donde intentaría cuidarlo lo mejor que podía, con la ayuda de Cas.

Era una persona diferente que hace 5 años. Y no pensaba dejar que su padre arruinara su futuro.

Llegaron a su casa de Iowa, solo estaba encendida una luz, que era la de la cocina (era obvio que Castiel estaba allí esperándolos). La casa contaba con dos plantas pero la cocina y el comedor (que era uno solo) estaban en el primer piso al igual que la sala de estar.

Había una rampa para que el auto aparcara y se guardara en el Garage, lo cual era genial salvo que al no tener auto esa construcción servía para guardar las herramientas de Dean y unos cuadros que Cas había pintado. Así que el Impala se tuvo que quedar a las afueras. Cuando paró el auto y puso el freno volteó a ver al Pequeño Bobby que soltó un sonoro bostezo. "¿Ya tienes sueño, Campeón?" preguntó Dean al pequeño. El niño afirmó moviendo la cabeza y frotándose los ojos con las manos y no era para poco eran ya las 10:30 pm.

"Mamá y Papá me acuestan a las 7:00 pm pero desde que me dejaron en casa de Silvia me he acostado a las 12:00 am porque ella se queda dormida cuando vemos televisión" anexó el pequeño con un tono de voz muy pesaroso. "Eres muy travieso como todo un Winchester, Bobby" Dijo Dean mientras abría la puerta para bajar llegar hacia la puerta del niño para que hiciera lo mismo.

"Esta es tu casa, tio Dean?" dijo el niño mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

La entrada de la casa tenía un camino curvo hecho de losetas blancas, que estaba entre un césped recién cortado y muy verde. (Cas siempre amó los paisajes naturales y era muy disciplinado en el cuidado de las áreas verdes). Debajo de las ventanas habían pequeños arbustos con flores azules, la casa en algún momento fue de color azul celeste y ahora tenía espacios sin pintar. La entrada de la puerta estaba cubierta por un pórtico de madera que en un tiempo era de color blanco pero por falta de tiempo y dinero no se había arreglado al igual que el timbre por eso Dean golpeó la puerta pero al pasar unos segundos nadie abría.

"¿Seguro que hay alguien Tio? porque si no… ¿Por qué hay una luz prendida? dijo el niño.

Si hay, contestó Dean mientras volvía a tocar la puerta.

Sabía que adentro estaba Cas y que éste trataba de que Bobby tuviera una bienvenida sorpresa, pero había un detalle… Dean olvidó las llaves y sin éstas no podría pasar. Dean tocó la puerta y nadie abría hasta que una voz rompió el silencio y era la del padre de Dean que exclamaba con un tono enojado “¡Por Dios, Castiel… ¿No entiendes que el idiota de mi hijo olvidó las llaves y por eso debemos abrir?! Y al instante se asomó por la puerta.

Buenas noches pá’ dijo Dean cabizbajo.

John no dijo nada y se volteó hacia al niño.

¿Tú eres el famoso Robert Winchester?, hijo… eres tan apuesto que no puedo creer que seas pariente del que está a tu lado. Y agitó el cabello del niño.

“Buenas noches señor” dijo el niño, mientras se hacía paso para entrar a la casa.

Cuando entraron a la casa, John miró a Dean y le dijo al oído.

“Muy bonita decoración, Martha Stewart, espero que un delicioso pie nos espere en la cocina, ¡ah! Y por cierto esa imagen que tienes… me dejó sin palabras” terminando de susurrar eso tocó el hombro de su hijo.

La casa era algo fea por fuera pero por dentro se veía muy bien, todo ordenado y limpio, no tenía cosas afeminadas ni nada, pero eso si habían muchas pinturas que Cas amaba hacer y otras que en sus ratos de comprador compulsivo, obtenía de eBay.

De inmediato Dean se acordó de la foto de Cas y el besándose en una playa de florida que se encontraba en el mueble cerca de la ventana y vinculó eso con la frase previamente dicha por su padre. ¡Talvez la descubrió!!! Pensó dean, alarmándose al instante y corrió hacia allí pero se halló con la novedad de que no estaba. Dean se alivió al instante y tomó un suspiro. Castiel le había salvado el trasero una vez más.

¿Qué pasó tio? Dijo Bobby mirando la escena que acaba de hacer Dean.

Nada pequeño, es sólo que creí oír al perro del vecino romper las bolsas de basura. Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose con el niño hacia la cocina.

Al entrar, Castiel se puso en pie y lanzó un poco de serpentinas y con un tono alegre dijo “! Bienvenido Robert ¡” después de eso nadie hizo ningún sonido haciendo al pobre ojizaul sentirse apenado y sentarse.

El niño seguía un poco adormilado así que respondió un “Gracias Tío Castiel” en un tono tan bajo que casi no fue escuchado por todos solo por John que asombrado miró y dijo bromeando “¿Acaso, alguien adoptó a Castiel?  porque no recuerdo haber firmado una solicitud para tener un tercer Winchester en la familia”

El rubio le miro por unos segundos con una mirada de pocos amigos, es decir, fruncía el ceño tan fuerte que sus pliegues frontales eran semejantes a la falla de San Andrés.

  * “Pa, así es como Robert le dice a Castiel, ya que el si ha estado en los cumpleaños de él” Respondió a manera recriminante.



John Winchester simplemente devolvió la mirada retadora a su hijo, parecía que en cualquier momento se levantaría y le daría un puñetazo a su hijo mayor por tan tremendo acto de rebeldía, más al final, se contuvo y exhaló fuertemente.

  * “Tranquilo Camilo”, fue sólo una expresión. No me incomoda que haya más Winchester en este mundo. Es más este chico, Castiel, me cae bien, el si respeta no como otros. Dijo lanzando la mirada de nuevo. Cómo quisiera tener una hija, digo, para que te casaras con ella, castiel.



Castiel le miró asombrado, no sabía que responder de momento al Sr. Winchester, ¿Estaría jugando acaso su suegro?, ¿Lo dirá solo para ver la reacción de Dean?, Fueron las preguntas que por la mente de Castiel rondaron en esos 10 segundos tras la expresión de John.

  * Le agradezco la oferta Sr. Winchester, pero creo que no sería un buen prospecto, respondió con una sonrisa el ojiazul.



John le miró intrigado más no dijo nada, decidió cambiar de tema y tratar de conocer más a su nieto.

  * Dime Robert, ¿Cuántos años tienes?.
  * Tengo *bostezo* Tengo 7 años. Respondió el niño
  * ¡Vaya! Eres un hombrecillo, me recuerdas mucho Sam. Dijo el hombre.
  * ¿Si? *bostezo* Muchos dicen que me parezco mucho a mamá, pero que tengo el carácter de … *bostezo más grande* papá



Dean observó a su sobrino y notó sus párpados hinchados de tanto contener el sueño así que decidió acostarlo en la cama.

  * “Vamos Campeón, te llevo a la cama para que duermas” Dijo extendiendo sus brazos para que el niño aceptara ser cargado.
  * “Está bien, pero ¿No se molestará el tio Castiel si no ceno la pizza que hizo? Respondió Robert.



“En lo absoluto” Dijo Castiel, ve con Dean para que duermas ya mañana la comeremos juntos, ya sabes que la pizza es mejor cuando está fría.

“Si” asintió Robert con una sonrisa, “bueno me retiro, buenas noches Sr. Winchester, Buenas noches Tío Castiel” Dijo el niño mientras agitaba su mano derecha y se dejo cargar por el rubio hasta el cuarto.

  * Tío Dean, ¿Puedes dormir conmigo hoy? Preguntó.
  * Ah, por supuesto *dijo Dean.



Llegaron a la habitación, la cual tenía una cama muy grande, pues Dean y Cas dormían en ella, además de lámparas para lectura y un televisor pequeño sobre una cajonera de ropa. El cuarto olía a canela y manzana (pues Dean decía que le recordaba a los Pie de su madre).

Robert estaba adormilado así que Dean le desvistió hasta dejar en camiseta y bóxer, le tapó con la sábana y le besó en la frente.

  * Tío Dean, tu cama es muy grande ¿Duermes solo? Pregunto el infante.
  * Pues, si. *Respondió titubeante el rubio*
  * Wow, y ¿Duerme el tio Cas?
  * En la habitación de huéspedes de abajo. Resolvió el hombre.
  * Tío, Gracias por aceptarme en tu casa, papi dice que tu y tío Cas son muy buenos aunque mami dice que no es cierto.



Al terminar de hablar, Robert cayó dormido… Dean lo contempló por unos segundos mientras le tomaba de la mano y derramó una lágrima.

“Sammy, ¿Por qué pasó esto?” Dijo en voz baja mientras veía el rostro durmiente de su sobrino. El llanto comenzó ser más fuerte así que salió de la habitación para asi no despertar al niño, lloró por unos minutos, sentía que el alma se le partía y a la vez que un nudo en la garganta se le formaba lentamente. Pero una voz rompió abruptamente el momento.

  * Dean, ¿Estás bien? Preguntó la voz



Cuando Dean volteó vió que era castiel que estaba en pie en el pasillo así que se acercó a el y le besó entre lágrimas.

  * Cas, ¿Cómo haremos esto?, Siento que es muy grande para mi.



Castiel dejó que Dean apoyara su cabeza contra el pecho por unos segundos mientras este derramaba sus lágrimas sobre su ropa.

  * Dean todo estará bien, debemos ser fuertes para darle todo nuestro amor a Robert, el sólo nos tiene a nosotros. Dijo besando la cabeza del rubio.



Dean miró aquellos ojos tan pacíficos de Castiel y por un momento una melodía que parecía apaciguar su angustia comenzó a sonar en su mente.

  * Cas, gracias por estar en mi vida. Dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente



Castiel dejó que el otro le abrazara y permaneció unos segundos así con su amado de ojos esmeraldas.

Después de un tiempo, Dean volvió a su realidad y se desprendió asustado de Castiel.

  * Castiel, mi padre ¿Dónde está? Dijo angustiado.
  * Está dormido en la habitación de huéspedes, desde que llegó se instaló allí. Respondió el ojiazul.
  * Gracias al cielo! Dijo aliviado el rubio. Por un momento pensé que nos estaba oyendo desde debajo de las escaleras. Por cierto ¿dónde dormirás?
  * En el sofá de la sala. Respondió Castiel
  * ¡De ninguna manera! Ven y duerme con Robert y conmigo. Insistió Dean.
  * No Dean, tu padre puede venir y descubrirnos, esperemos que se vaya para estar juntos, ¿te parece? Dijo castiel mientras rodeaba de la cintura al rubio con sus brazos.
  * Wow, será la semana más larga de mi vida, Dean exclamó quejumbroso.



Se despidió de Castiel con un beso y se acostó en la cama con su sobrino volvió a mirarle por unos segundos y se acercó de nuevo para darle su beso de las buenas noches.

“Bienvenido a la casa Winchester-Novak, Robert” Dijo Dean

 

 

Continuará.


	2. Entre recuerdos te veas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una serie de acontecimientos previos a lo ocurrido en el capitulo anterior.

Dean estaba sentado frente a un gran campo verde con el impala a su espalda, se sentía tan cómodo de estar en ese lugar tan pacífico que decidió acostarse por completo de pronto fue interrumpida su calma con un llamado de una voz que le resultaba familiar, era su hermano menor. Al principio se sorprendió al ver su hermano tan joven (y lo era) en aquel momento Sammy tenía 10 años y estaban festejando el 4 de Julio. Aquel día fueron castigados por su padre después de que Sam se peleará con un niño de la escuela porque éste le llamó “Sampato”. Así que Dean se las ingenió para escaparse con su hermano y así realizar su propio espectáculo de independencia americana.

  * _Estas listo Dean, será genial! Gritó el menor mientras se tapaba los oídos._



El menor de los Winchester había colocado un cohete en el césped y ya lo había encendido. El rubio estaba asustado y confundido no sabía que pasaba aunque por instinto se tapó los oídos por igual.

El cielo se llenó de luces de colores y explosiones por doquier mientras que el pequeño y castaño Samuel daba vueltas gritando y sonriendo. Acabando el ruido se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó.

  * _Gracias Dean, es el mejor día de mi vida! te amo hermano!_
  * _Sammy, no seas una nena!-_ dijo alejándolo



Los ojos de su hermanito se llenaron de lágrimas y el rubio no sabía qué hacer. Trató de retenerle pero su hermanito lo empujó aún más mientras un ruido provino del exterior. Era su alarma matutina.

Abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama de la casa en Pontiac. Al lado suyo estaba Castiel que estaba en bata de baño al parecer se había quedado dormido la noche anterior. El ojiazul recientemente trabajaba más de la cuenta, de día acudía a firmar la asistencia en la base militar de Lawrence (lo que duraba su periodo vacacional obligatorio) se quedaba allí hasta el mediodía tiempo después regresaba a casa e impartía clases de pintura en el centro comunitario en las tardes.

Dean admiraba la fortaleza de Castiel, su novio y casi prometido. Castiel era un soldado que debido a ciertos problemas fue dado de baja al servicio, por mucho tiempo nadie de la base quería hablar con el y lentamente fue apartado de todo.

Todos sus hermanos eran parte de la marina y del ejército y al ver el fracaso de Castiel decidieron dejarlo solo.

Reflexionó lo mucho que quería a su “angel ojiazul” y cuánto deseaba unirse en matrimonio con tenía 2 problemas que solucionar. En primer lugar debía decirle a la familia Winchester su verdad con su relación con el soldado Novak. Tantos años de amoríos y el único que lo sabía era su hermano Sam. Aquel momento fue cómico.

Un día mientras Sam y Ruby estaban de visita en casa de Dean en Pontiac quería hablar con Jhon Winchester para invitarlos a la ceremonia religiosa que sería en primavera del año que viene y debido a que no tenía el teléfono de su padre pidió el celular de Dean. Samuel no sabiendo la diferencia de persona, marcó el número de una persona que Dean tenía guardado como “Papi”. Gran sorpresa recibí el menor de los Winchester cuando fue contestada su llamada con una voz algo ronca que intentaba ser romántico.

_-¿Qué paso, cariño? Estoy en la base, sabes que no debo usar el celular._

Sam estaba confundido y tardó en darse cuenta que esa persona no era Jhon, pero quería corroborarlo así que le preguntó a su hermano el cual muy apenado confesó de la existencia de Castiel Novak. Al principio Sam se mostró incrédulo, por muchos años su hermano era un mujeriego de primera pero de pronto le gustaban… ¿las pijas?

El menor comprendió a su hermano y lo abrazó quería saber todos los detalles. Dean prometió contarle un día cómo se conocieron pero Sam no le creía. Sabía que hablar de sentimientos no era el fuerte del rubio.

Otro de los problemas era el anillo, Dean a pesar de tener un negocio local, tenía muchas deudas, la casa no era propia, era de su amigo Bobby Singer. Dean le paga el alquiler al mes pero le debía 3 meses. Ya que entre remodelaciones e instalaciones se fue el dinero. Pese a su orgullo decidió pedirle ayuda a Sam.

Castiel quería apoyarlo pero el orgullo del rubio no lo permitía, sentía que debía arreglarlo todo y cada que Castiel le ofrecía el dinero, Dean lo apartaba y se ofendía ya que no quería contarle sobre el acuerdo con su hermano.

 

 

Volvió a su actualidad, Dean se puso en pie y se acomodó los boxers pero tenía una gran erección matutina que le complicaba hacerlo. Bien pudo bajársela teniendo un rico mañanero con su novio pero sabía cuánto Castiel odiaba el aliento apestoso de su novio pecoso en la mañana. Así que se metió a la ducha, pronto debería ir al taller de Bobby Singer, su socio. En estos días Bobby estaba muy ocupado. Al parecer era el mes en el que más accidentes de auto se producían. Ya que las nevadas hacían patinar a los conductores.

Terminó la ducha y llamó a su amigo.

  * _Bobby, viejo. Oye… qué paso con el encargo del Walter? Se terminó de arreglar su máquina_. Dijo el pecoso.
  * _Dean, buenos días… No, el idiota de Gag no compró las piezas y por ahora está varado._ Respondió el otro con algo de molestia.



Dean dijo que sabía de la incompetencia de su compañero y anticipando a eso había encargado las piezas pidiendo la entrega de las mismas al local. Así que sugirió a Bobby el estar al pendiente. El rubio confesó a Bobby que iría al centro de la ciudad a comprar el regalo de Castiel para la próxima cena de Navidad así como para su hermano Sam, su esposa Ruby y para su pequeño sobrino Robert.

Se alistó con su playera negra y una camisa rojo vino que a su amado ángel le regalo el 14 de febrero de ese año. Al principio Dean no la usaba porque el rojo le traía malos recuerdos pero con tal de hacer feliz a “Cas” valía el sacrificio. Se despidió de su ojiazul y se puso en marcha. El caminar desde su vecindario al centro de la ciudad ayudaba a Dean pensar en muchas cosas. Se repasaba las frases de auto-superación y de otros cursos de control de la ira que recibió en el pasado.

Al principio no creía en esas estupideces pero gracias a eso conoció a Castiel y pudo superar muchos de los traumas que su padre le había causado.

Jhon no era un mal padre, simplemente no supo encaminar a sus hijos. Al principio hubo un periodo en que su matrimonió flaqueó y se vieron en la necesidad de separarse. Esos años en los que Mary y Jhon se debatían en juzgados fueron terribles para Dean. Se vió obligado a reprimir sus necesidades y vivir para cuidar a Sam y a su padre. Jhon no le demostró cariño y simplemente le instruía “inconscientemente” a ser como el. Un alcohólico amante de la pornografía y de las “mamacitas” ya para cuando el matrimonio Winchester se arregló. La mente de Dean ya no era un niño el daño ya estaba hecho y se convirtió en un adolescente mujeriego con problemas de alcohol y de ira.

 

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Era 19 de diciembre y la gente se estaba anticipando en la compra de los obsequios, Dean no quería ser de los que hacen compras compulsivas porque al final encuentras objetos baratos pero muy muy maltratados o “inútiles” para las intenciones del rubio.

Caminó por los locales veía muchas cosas pero no le alcanzaba para todas, la situación no era la mejor. Aunque el negoció en estos días iba bien apenas podían pagar las deudas de este mes y la horrible situación de enero. Hacía temblar las piernas del rubio. Al final optó por tres sencillas cosas y se encamino a la joyería de su amigo Benjamin cuando recibió una llamada de un número extraño.

 _“Dean... hola?. Soy Sam, Oye quiero disculparme pero no podremos llegar éste 23 de diciembre a Iowa algo surgió y tendremos que posponer la llegada allí. Pero no te preocupes iremos el 25 para abrir los regalos con “Rob”-_ comentó.

 _“De acuerdo Sammy_ ”, contestó algo incómodo el rubio. – _No te preocupes y vengan con cuidado ya sabes que eso de volar no me apasiona en lo absoluto._

_“Si, Dean lo sé. Oye con respecto al “encargo” te lo mandamos por paquetería así tu sorpresa no se aplazará. Son como lo pediste, anillos de oro blanco con incrustaciones de esmeralda y zafiro. No me des el dinero tómalo como un regalo de navidad de parte de mi esposa e hijo”_

_“Gracias, Sammy. Pero eso no es el acuerdo que habiamos quedaado. Te devolveré cada dólar. No puedo asegurarte una fecha exacta pero lo juró que lo haré._ \- El rubio se despidió y colgó.

El rubio sentía un poco de culpa pues Sam se habia convertido en la maldita hada madrina que ayuda a cenicienta para que pueda ir al baile. Solo que en este caso la cenicienta era un hombre en sus 30 y el baile era una BODA GAY!. Si, Dean pensaba pedir la mano de Cas para así casarse, pensaba hacerlo en la nevada de la víspera de navidad. Castiel tenía muchos buenos recuerdos de las nevadas y Dean disfrutaba ver a Castiel ser feliz así que organizó todo para esa fecha.

 

Después de ello fué con Booby y trabajó con el todo el dia en el proyecto de Walter, finalizó la jornada y volvió a casa de su ángel y le platicó lo que conversó con Samuel en la mañana. Le mostró los regalos para Robert y su papá. Castiel le dijo que olvidó comprar el papel de regalos pero que mañana 20 iria a comprar y los forraría antes de que llege el pequeño y su familia a la casa Winchester-Novak. Casteil estaba emocionado por la visita de Robert siempre habia querido tener hijos pero su "amigo" solo podía entrar en el glúteo de su amado ojiverde. si intentaba hacerlo con una mujer, las cosas no acababan bien y Castiel se sentía cohibido por esto.

 _"Dean, y si le pedimos a Sam y Ruby que nos dejen a Robert por una semana? y que venga por el 31 de diciembre"_  dijo Castiel

 _"Sería bueno tener al enano un par de días, podemos salir a jugar con el y convivir"_ \- Contestó el rubio

 

Después de cenar se fueron a dormir juntos en la cama no sin antes jugar al "mete-saca" de manera brusca y por ratos lenta pero muy muuuy sexosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por atrasarme taaanto con la actualización del FIC ya estoy trabajando en los demás capítulos para así un día subirlos y mantenerlos contentos :D  
> Los quiero!!!
> 
>  
> 
> :) /

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por Leer, espero les halla gustado  
> Prometo continuar este y mis otros fics :D


End file.
